


Spin

by fantasychica37



Category: The Giver (2014), The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: AO3 here goes nothing!, Gen, My First AO3 Post, the end of The Giver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasychica37/pseuds/fantasychica37
Summary: A poem of Jonas, as he cycles on to carry the world forward. (This is by no means my first fanfiction, don't worry - only my first on AO3 (I've posted to FF.net and Tumblr).)





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is in 1-2-3 rhythm (sometimes with the second beat skipped), and could be recited while doing a rhythmic task - possibly a strenuous one, like biking a heavy weight a long way, with the words growled out from straining lungs.

"The Earth spins steady  
around its axis,  
unstoppable,  
inexorable,  
inevitable,  
this truth I know:  
bringing us, bringing us  
from light to dark to light again,  
carrying us through days and days.

My feet spin steady  
around their axis,  
unstoppable,  
inexorable,  
inevitable,  
this truth I know:  
I love you,  
my people,  
O people,  
I love,  
I cannot let you live  
half alive, grey alive,  
I cannot let you kill,  
I cannot let you die.  
I cannot stop time,  
I cannot stop the earth,  
I cannot stop my legs,  
bringing you - all of you! -  
from light to dark to light again,  
carrying you through days and days,  
years and years,  
into a new age."

**Author's Note:**

> Would Jonas himself write this way? Maybe not, but I feel that doesn't matter so much for what I'm doing.


End file.
